


Not Enough

by author_abz



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't." He chokes out, and Maya is looking at him. "Don't," he says again, quieter, then swallows and starts again. "Don't go out there and flirt with him, or anybody."<br/>...</p><p>"Okay," she whispers, and he has to - he kisses her briefly one, two, three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first part WAY before we knew the *actual* plot of Girl Meets First Date, but we knew *some* little things. The fallout is different now, obviously - but I think the integrity of the fic is intact. (I also posted this first part of Tumblr when I finished it originally.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this first part WAY before we knew the *actual* plot of Girl Meets First Date, but we knew *some* little things. The fallout is different now, obviously - but I think the integrity of the fic is intact. (I also posted this first part on Tumblr when I finished it originally.)

"Hey Maya." Lucas doesn't realize he's said anything until she's standing in front of him, arms crossed and glaring.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I  - talk to you?" There's a huge weight sitting on his chest, and he's not sure how he's forming words, but she still understands what he's saying. Maya gestures between them, raising her eyebrows, waiting for him to say something.   
  
Except he can't. They're in a room full of people they go to school with at a party he didn't want to go to, and every single guy and a few girls are flirting with Riley and Maya. It's been a year and a half since they went on a date to make Josh jealous, and it still sticks with him, hanging in his gut and poking him at odd moments when he's thinking about anything _but_ Maya.  
  
On their date, every minute or so one of them would try and sneakily glance around to watch Josh and Riley freak out, but that was part of the fun. He and Maya had talked the whole time - sharing stories the other had never heard before, teasing each other, and laughing. Lucas remembers laughing a  _lot_. By the time Maya had snorted soda out of her nose and onto both of their entrees he had forgotten to look for Riley's reaction. He'd reached over and helped her pat all of it off of her hands and arms and her face a little, both of them still laughing.

They had shared a dessert and walked arm in arm back to Maya's apartment. She thanked him for a fun night, and apologized for making him go through with the weird jealousy scheme, thanking him for making it such a success. Lucas's heart had dropped into his stomach then, the exact same spot it's in now, and he had kissed her on the cheek, slow and lingering, because he couldn't think of anything else to do.  
  
With Maya standing in front of him, looking impatient, all he can do is jerk his head in the direction of the hallway that leads towards the bedrooms, and he and Maya walk into the nearest one and shut the door.  
  
"What, Lucas? What did you want to talk about?" He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and then looks at his shoes. Maya rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Look, if you don't have anything to say I'm going back out there. It's a party and Mark from homeroom is flirting with me -!"  
  
"Don't." He chokes out, and Maya is looking at him. "Don't," he says again, quieter, then swallows and starts again. "Don't go out there and flirt with him, or anybody."  
  
His eyes are big and round, and Maya hears a low whine in his voice, but she doesn't care. "What gives you the right -"  
  
Lucas doesn't let her finish, moving forward and kissing her softly on the lips. There's a moment where it feels like the world has stopped, and he's just waiting for her to hit him, but then he can feel their noses graze together as her mouth moves against his. She's kissing him back and he can't think - just brings his hands up to cup her face and can feel her hand in his hair. They're kissing and somehow his hand is on her waist pulling her close, and her other hand is on his chest, inching up to play with the collar on his shirt.

He pulls back to breathe, resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed. "Okay," she whispers, and he has to - he kisses her briefly one, two, three times.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says, and means it.   
  
She looks up at him through her eyelashes, and it causes a giant swooping sensation in his gut, and he might fall over if her hands weren't still in his hair and holding him by the collar. "It's okay. Thanks." She presses up into him, kissing him gently, and before he opens his eyes she's out the door.  
  
Lucas takes a minute to sit on the bed, head in his hands, but his thoughts don't clear, and he isn't able to shake off their kiss. Instead, he takes a few deep breaths and comes up with a plan.

When he manages to open the bedroom door - he heads straight for the keg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is in the second chapter!!! I separated them because of ~reasons~ but please enjoy!


	2. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya doesn't hesitate at all as she leans up and kisses him. It feels like they're moving in slow motion as he presses his lips back against hers and she slides her hands into his hair, rooting them together. Lucas's hands circle around her waist and pull her flush against him, and suddenly Maya's hit with the sensation of not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and blessings to ashisfriendly who has been my cheerleader through me writing this and told me it was worthy of putting out in public. I hope to bring you more goodies, love!

Maya's trying to enjoy herself at the awesome party Riley dragged her to - the house is full of cute boys and girls, alcohol for everyone, and the music blasting through the speakers doesn't suck. But even as the hottest guys in school come over to flirt, offer drinks, and casually put their hands on Riley and Maya's arms - her eyes keep flitting over to the keg. Lucas has taken it upon himself to fill everyone's cups, and he keeps shooing away the girls who keep coming back for beer they're not drinking to be close to him.

She's not looking. She's not thinking about his hand around her waist or how they fit together when he kissed her. _He kissed me!_ A little voice in Maya's head keeps saying, and she keeps squashing it. Maya keeps her and Riley steadily moving around the room - to mingle with their friends, to make the boys really chase them, to get the keg out of their line of view.

Lucas hasn't looked up once. Not that Maya's watching him close enough to know how often he looked up, or how consistently he's looking down. Maya is paying attention to the story Kurt Davis is telling them about the basketball game and the terrible bus ride home. Maya is flitting her eyelashes and flipping her hair - not looking over at Lucas, or thinking about his hands.

She's definitely, definitely not thinking about his lips. Or about the desperate look in his eyes, his broken down posture, or the way his voice broke when he apologized. Maya's trying not to think about how she reached up to kiss him, and how she didn't hesitate.

"Maya!" She jumps as Riley calls her name, and she realizes a new jock-boy has her hand in his and she pulls it back.

"Right, you were saying?" She pretends to pay attention to this short, tiny boy's story about his turtle, but as soon as he turns away she backs away from Riley and their friend Sara and heads toward the keg.

Maya's sure she wants a drink, but then she's standing in front of Lucas, and her mind stops working. Lucas isn't looking at her, he's trying to focus on the keg and acts like he's filling her cup. Her hands are on his chest, pushing him backward, and he doesn't resist, just stammers out a few questions she doesn't answer, still not looking at her. Annoyingly, he doesn't stumble over anything as she navigates him through the party, pushing on his chest, his back, and his biceps.

It's not until they've entered the now off-limits hallway that she realizes what her body's doing, and if Maya were looking at Lucas's face instead of her hands pushing him along, she might see the exact moment it dawns on him, too. Instead, she closes the door behind them as they enter the same bedroom as before, and turns around to Lucas standing much closer than an arms-length away.

Maya doesn't hesitate at all as she leans up and kisses him. It feels like they're moving in slow motion as he presses his lips back against hers and she slides her hands into his hair, rooting them together. Lucas's hands circle around her waist and pull her flush against him, and suddenly Maya's hit with the sensation of _not enough_.

She presses their mouths together harder, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling him down to her level. Her right hand has a firm grip on his shirt collar, pulling down, and then she's tugging at the shirt buttons, pulling his shirt off. He lets her move his arms out of his button-up and the cotton tee shirt underneath, kissing her between the shirt going over his head. Then his fingers move to the hem of her t-shirt, twining his fingers around the fabric, inching it up, his hands on her skin.

At Lucas's touch Maya shudders, afraid she's going to fall over and pushes her body into him. Her hands moving up and down his arms and his chest slowly, her fingers drinking in every inch of his skin. His hands keep teasing under her shirt, fingers splayed out, circling her waist, when his mouth moves away from hers, kissing down her jaw-line. "Uuuh, Lucas," Maya moans as his lips kiss the skin behind her ear, trailing softly down her neck. She's not sure he's even touching her, but she feels his hot breath on her neck, and then a wet kiss just above her collarbone.

He sucks lightly, then moves back up her neck, nibbling and sucking gently, his fingers still playing at her waist. Lucas spends a long moment at one spot on her neck, and every inch of her skin wants that attention. Except his lips only move down a bit, ghosting over her skin and Maya can't take it anymore. " _Lucas_ ," she groans out, squeezing his arms, willing them to move up. He ignores her, humming contentedly against her pulse, pressing his fingers into her skin.

Maya groans again in frustration and backs away, pulling her shirts off in one smooth motion, throwing them on the floor next to the bed. She looks up at Lucas, meeting his gaze, daring him to come over, one hand on the back of her bra to unclasp it. Lucas's hand is there before she can move her own, his other hand on her waist again, steadying them from toppling over onto the bed. He kisses her briefly and then breathes out her name, "Maya." She lets go of her bra clasp and so does he, moving his hand around, cupping her breast, his other hand lightly tracing her skin down her shoulder, pushing off her bra strap. He kisses her again with relish, his left hand sneaking up under the back of her bra, his right squeezing gently.

She hears herself make a high pitched keening noise and looks desperately to Lucas instead of the ceiling. He grins, chuckling a little, and undoes her bra, which she lets fall to the floor. The smile falls off of Lucas's face and he whimpers, making Maya smile as she climbs backwards onto the bed. Lucas follows, stretching them out, his hand back on her bare breast and his mouth on the other.

He sucks gently, swiping his tongue across her nipple, while he traces around and around her other nipple with his thumb. She groans, breath hitching, and threads her fingers through his hair, tugging intermittently. He pinches her nipple lightly, while kissing her other breast, trailing over to her sternum. " _Lucas_." She pulls on his hair roughly and he looks up at her, his eyes dark with desire. He kisses down to her bellybutton, and she raises her hips up to meet him.

"Pants off," she says, pushing herself up on her elbows.

His hands meet hers at the buttons on her jeans, and in a second they're off, Lucas pulling her back up against him with the back of her thighs. Then he bends down to kiss her, pushing her back into the bed, her arms wrapped around his waist. Maya can feel his erection through his jeans against her bare skin and bucks her hips again, making Lucas moan.

"Too - many - clothes," she pants out between kisses, her hands undoing his belt buckle as quickly as she can while simultaneously kissing and touching as much of him as possible. After a few tries the belt is off and she's pushing his jeans down with his zipper before her fingers find the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers push under the elastic to grab his ass, and Lucas falls farther into her at the touch.

"Maya," he breathes out throatily, taking his mouth off of her neck.

"Lucas," her voice whines, and she sees him propping himself up on his elbows, away from her.

"Are you -" he looks down at her, making eye contact briefly before breaking it. "Uh - are you sure...?" He bites his bottom lip before locking eyes with her again, and she understands. There's a giant warm swooping in the bottom of her stomach now, too, and Lucas continues. "Because, um, we don't - I mean."

He locks eyes with her again and she's smiling. "Yes." She stretches up to meet him in a kiss, sitting up on her own elbows. "I'm sure, Lucas." Except he's still hovering above her, pressing his lips together instead of kissing her senseless.

Maya takes her hands off his ass with a sigh, and she scoots back, taking her own underwear off slowly, and then showing it to Lucas before tossing it over the side of the bed. "I'm sure," she says softly, kissing him.

The corners of his mouth twitch upward when they pull apart, but he still hovers over her, unsure. Maya just keeps smiling, scooting back until she reaches the head of the bed, and rolls over to the nightstand, looking in the drawers. Her smile doesn't dim - it actually brightens when she pulls out a tiny plastic square and scoots back to him with a kiss.

"Are _you_ ready to go?" She asks him a few inches from his face, and he kisses her hard.

"Yes," he mumbles between kisses, letting her pull him down and push off his boxers completely.

"Good." Maya says smiling, pushing the unopened condom into his face. She watches as he grabs it, tears it open, and rolls it on in a few quick motions; she can't look away, mesmerized by his hard dick.

"Hey," Lucas whispers, kissing her on the neck, "I'm up here."

"But I care about him down there," she whines softly, reaching a hand between them and meeting his. Maya guides him into her slowly, exhaling. She glances back up to Lucas's face a few inches above hers, and his eyes are closed, his mouth open a little; she stretches her neck up to kiss him briefly.

Lucas starts to move slowly, rocking his hips into her. After a few slow thrusts she brings her hips up to meet him, speeding up the pace. He moans from deep in his throat, and Maya's breath hitches a second between her panting. " _Fuck_."

Her legs widen, trying to wrap around him, pushing him farther into her, and he moans again. " _Maya_."

They develop a rhythm, quickly thrusting into each other, and every time Lucas moans out Maya's name, she feels something snap warmly in her chest and she grips him tighter. She finds herself cursing random vowel sounds and his name, clutching onto his back with her fingertips. Her whole body feels like it's accelerating, every inch of her aching to be touched, every inch of her radiating heat as she throbs strongly around Lucas, and she doesn't know if she's going to come or crash.

Lucas's pants are getting louder, and he's muttering, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," with his thrusts, and it makes Maya want to open her eyes and see if he's as undone as she is, but she's pretty sure she'll definitely crash if she does, and doesn't want it to stop. Then he actually growls out her name, and she mis-times a thrust up, changing their angle so he hits on her clitoris hard.

She bucks up, digging her nails into his back and shouting, "OH GOD." She wants him to do it again, but before she can wrap her mouth around the words he slows down. She knows he's slowed down to see if anything's wrong, to check on her, because she feels his hand move up to cup the back of her head, but his slow thrusts undo her completely.

Maya starts to shake, her legs clenching tighter around him but still losing their grip. "Oh, God. Lucas, _Lucas_ ," she pants out, gripping the back of his head, digging her nails into his skin as her orgasm cascades through her. There's a second where she can't breathe, clutching desperately to Lucas as her whole body seizes up, and then her breath comes back, her whole body tingling.

Lucas feels her relax around him and pumps slowly two more times as she relaxes back into the bed, and then he starts thrusting quickly. She lets him go, jerking her hips up at random  thrusts, making him moan her name, and she responds encouragingly. Maya thrusts up three times in quick succession and Lucas groans from deep in his throat and his breath is ragged. "Guh, _Maya_ ," he groans out before dropping his weight back onto her, sliding himself out carefully.

She opens her eyes and watches Lucas breathe heavily above her, his eyes still closed. Maya kisses him, stealing them in between his deep breaths until he steals one back. He pulls back, smiling widely at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she says back, smiling, grabbing one more kiss before he rests his forehead on hers. They lay together for a few minutes like that, catching their breath and the occasional kiss.

Maya's breathing normally and tracing her fingers lightly up and down Lucas's back before she remembers where they are. "Lucas?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles from the sensitive skin of her neck. She can feel him smile into her skin, and it makes her heart leap in ways completely unrelated to sex.

"You're heavy."

He smiles into her skin again before rolling off of her, saying, "Oh, I'm _so sorry_."

Without him on top of her, Maya can actually hear the party around them and realizes how just how naked she is - and that there is a very naked Lucas next to her. "Do you want to... uh, do you-"

"Do that again?"

"Well, _yeah_ \- obviously."

"Right now?"

"Clothes?"

"Sure." Lucas sits up and then waits for her to do the same. "We have probably been gone a while... we have to get back out there."

Maya nods sitting up, and starts to look around her for clothing. "I want to do you right here right now, but we can't. Not here."

He smiles wide, bending down to pick up his underwear and then walking over to grab the rest of their clothes. "Right here right now?"

Maya watches his naked butt walk across the room. "But we can later."

"Later?" He drops their clothes together in a pile.

"Well, I'll have to thank him properly, won't I?"

"Him?"

"Yeah, Little Lucas - ooh, can I call him Luke?"

Buttoning his jeans Lucas rolls his eyes. "Are you talking about my penis?"

"Yeah. I'm allowed to name him, right?" Maya smiles at him, putting on her bra, watching his face try not to smile as she pulls her shirts back over her head.

She walks over to Lucas and fixes his collar before pulling him down into a kiss. "You are not allowed to tell anyone that's what his name is, though. No one."

"Okay." Maya nods, kissing him again as their hands twine together. Lucas leads her around the room to check if anything is out of place and then back out into the party, holding hands the whole way. No one really noticed how long they were gone, and Maya's glad they don't have to know right away. They get to keep it to themselves, at least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! And if you could like more of their sexytimes... let me know. Where do you think they hook up? Another party? At school? In one of their bedrooms? I've got some ideas. 
> 
> Also, if you like this, please write more for them. It does not have to be perfect. I want enough for our own tag!


End file.
